Phan: The Sad Truth (Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil)
by PsyDuck Squirtle Squad
Summary: Phil has always thought him and Dan where just best friends, or where they more? One night Phil tries to take their relationship to the next step. But, are the consequences to much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

****_**Author's Note: **__I have uploaded this to different sites so I decided to do it on this one!I'm not a new comer to fan fiction or shipping phan, just new to this site. (This is the only chapter in 3rd person, all the others will be 1st person and switch between Dan and Phil, but it's the opening chapter so...) I don't own Dan or Phil and this did not happen._****

**3rd Person****  
**Phil had always thought of Dan as only a friend. Well that was until they moved in together two and a half years ago. Moving in together forced Phil to notice all the little things about Dan he had never noticed before. Like the way he bit his lip every time he tried to remember something, the way he stuck his tongue out whenever he tried to concentrate, or how he clapped of beat. Phil chuckled to himself. Sometimes he imagined what it would be like to have Dan as HIS property and not some slut. Phil quickly shook this idea out of his head yelling, "No!" forgetting Dan was in the room. "What?" asked Dan. "Um...Nothing," I could feel my cheeks getting red. Dan chuckled "Well alright," hearing Dan laugh made me feel better and I too laughed.****

"Hey wanna watch a movie?" Dan asked**  
**I really did want to watch a movie with Dan, but I needed to get back to editing my newest video or the Philions would flip out, "Not really..." I lied trying to sound cool.**  
**"What? But we haven't had a movie night in the longest time!"**  
**Dan had a point. We hadn't really been hanging out as much lately since Dan had been off with his girlfriend, but recently they had broken up. Just causing Phil's feeling's to increase for Dan.**  
**"Okay fine, but only if you make the popcorn." I said closing my laptop and pushing it to the side.**  
**"Yay!" Dan screamed like a toddler getting a new present.****

Dan walked into the kitchen to make popcorn. The way he walked was almost liked he was dancing. Phil stared at him for a while, realizing that Dan probably noticed and was too awkward to say anything about it Phil got up and went to his room to get his blanket and pillow.****

After getting his stuff and setting it on the couch Dan still hadn't finished with the popcorn, so Phil decided to get Dan's stuff too. Before walking into Dan's room he stood in front of the doorway with his hand on the knob. Phil took a deep breath and stepped inside. Dan's room was exceptionally clean with just a few things here and there. One of those things being his underwear. Phil walked over to his boxers and picked them up. He could imagine Dan wearing these- Only wearing these. He smiled to himself, but soon stopped when he heard Dan yelling at him to hurry up. He quickly grabbed Dan's blanket and pillow and ran out to the living room slamming the door behind him.****

Dan was already sitting at one end of the couch; Phil threw his stuff at him pondering how close to Dan he should sit. Deciding that they had watched movies together loads of times, he sat right next to Dan. Phil realized Dan was uncomfortable so took the opportunity to hit play, and sat farther away from Dan this time.****

They watched the movie in silence, laughing every once in awhile. Then came the sex scene. Phil looked at Dan and Dan stared at Phil. Staring into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and Dan staring back into his. Phil couldn't help himself any longer and threw himself onto him, kissing his soft perfect lips. Dan put his hands on Phil's shoulders. Was he enjoying this as much as him? Nope. Phil realized that Dan had put his arms on his shoulders to push him to the ground. Not knowing this until he was on the ground it was a surprise to him when the wind was knocked out of him. Again and again. Dan was attacking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****

_Author's Note: __Enough of you seemed to like it, so I bring you chapter 2! I do not own Dan (danisnotonfire) and Phil (amazingphil) and this did not happen._**  
**

**Dan's P.O.V.  
**What just happened? Did my best friend just _kiss _me? Were we best friends or were we more?**  
**No of course we weren't more, we're friends and that's all we ever will be!**  
**Well apparently Phil didn't think so...****

I walked out of Phil's and my apartment and looked around. Where was I going to go? I had nowhere to go of course, I just sorta stormed out. I began to pace outside the apartment building. I was aware of all the eyes watching me, but I didn't care. All I cared about right now was Phil. Was Phil bi? I couldn't blame him if he was. Even I had thought about it and imagined himself with guys- But never with Phil! Me and Phil were to close of friends to be anything more. It would be too awkward. Dan growled to himself and started scratching his head. I was bumped back to reality when I accidentally ran into a man who looked to be in his fifties. "Hey! Watch where you are going, crazy drunk kids..." Usually Dan would say something back, but was too confused to. "Sorry" mumbled Dan. **  
**"Whatever" said the man. The man's voice sounded familiar, but where did he hear it- Oh! He sounded just like Phil's impression of his grandmother. Dan giggled. Ohh Phil... Phil! I decided I had been gone long enough and decided to go check on Phil.**  
**I got in his elevator, and guess who joined me! The man who sounded like Phil's grandmother! It was definitely an awkward ride up and I found myself running to my apartment to find Phil. I expected Phil to have locked himself in his room, but found something completely different-Phil lying in a puddle of his own blood.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay here is chapter 3 and this is NOT happy and involves self harm. This is what Phil was doing while Dan was pacing outside in the last chapter, yeah. This did not happen and I don't own Dan (danisnotonfire) or Phil (amazingphil)._

**Phil's P.O.V.**

After the beating had stopped Dan just left. Just like that. He left me lying on the ground. In pain. Not only physical pain, but also emotional. I couldn't tell which was worse at this point. Dan definitely broke my arm from kicking it so hard, I would probably get a black eye, and multiple bruises.

I didn't know Dan had it in him, he always seemed so sweet. So welcoming- apparently not. "Wait" I thought aloud. Remembering Dan's last girlfriend. Remembering how they got together in the first place. Just like that, but only Dan excepted her. What was wrong with me? Then I remembered exactly what was wrong with me. In all the ways Dan was perfect, I was a disgrace. In all the ways Dan was beautiful, I was appalling. Well not anymore. It was time to remove myself from this world. I was just a waste anyway. No one would miss me- Especially not Dan.

I got up with some trouble and walked over to the kitchen and chose the biggest knife we had. I stared at it in my hand for awhile. This whole time I had not shed a single tear, but holding the knife in my hand knowing I was about to end my life brought them all. I sobbed and sobbed. A single tear, for every memory. Tears for the happy times, sad, times, all the times in between, and every time spent with Dan. Dan! What would he think? Would he be okay without me? Actually... it didn't matter what Dan thought. He didn't care about me anyway, and I had the bruises to prove it.

I angled the knife over my wrist, directly over a vein. Admittedly I was beyond nervous. I had cut before, back before I knew Dan. I used to cut because I didn't think I was worth it. But then I met Dan. Dan was perfect and I wanted him. I was afraid he would think me a freak if he found out so I stopped. It took a while and a lot of patience, but eventually I stopped and found more confidence in myself. But now after admitting my love for my best friend and being rejected I knew I really was not worth it. I lifted the knife and secretly hoped that Dan would walk in and stop me from doing this, but of course he did not. I brought the knife crashing down. Not making a slit, but my vein burst. Blood went everywhere! The last thing I remember was Dan coming home screaming and crying at the sight of me. "You're too late Dan" I thought. Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4**

_**Author**__**'**__**s **__**Note**__**: **__I __do __not __own __Dan__ (__danisnotonfire__) __and __Phil__ (__amazingphil__) __and __this __did __not __happen__. _

**Dan****'****s ****P****.****O****.****V****.**

I didn't know what to do. I just stood across the apartment staring at Phil. I knew every second I didn't do something the closer to death Phil got. Thinking back at it maybe if I had actually done something things would be different...

Eventually, I got my nerves in control, and ran to Phil. I picked up the mangled body and ran back out the door. I ran to the elevator and hit the down button. I soon became impatient and decided to try the stairs. I had never actually used the stairs before, so I couldn't tell whether they were long themselves or just knowing that every moment that passed by, Phil did too. I finally got out of the building and ran to the hospital with Phil still in my hands. I could hear the gasping and the pointing through the corner of my eyes. There was only one that really stood out though; A little girl and her mother. I don't why seeing them made me even more emotional, if that was possible, maybe it was the thought that because of me Phil may never have the opportunity to be a parent. No. I couldn't be having thoughts like that now. I had to at least try to keep my mood up. So instead of filling my mind with negativity I told myself things like, "Of course Phil will be a parent", and "I may even be the other parent".

These thoughts were what got me to the hospital. Once I had got there, there was no more waiting. The nurse saw Phil in my arms dying and rushed me into a room and I placed Phil on the first bed I saw. I didn't know if it was what the nurse had in mind, but she didn't say anything about it.

In 20 minutes tops Phil's parents were there, and soon other people Phil new started piling in. The room started getting cramped so the doctor kicked everyone out except me and Phil's parents. His mom sat in the chair in the corner of the small room crying, his dad sat next to her hugging her telling her words of comfort that even he did not believe, and I sat next to Phil squeezing his hand. Phil was hooked up to a ton of things around the room to keep him alive. One stuck out in particular. It was basically a T.V. But it had a line, that curved up and down. The lines were switching between fast and slow, lately it had been moving slower, but it didn't completely stop. The nurse said it would probably stay at that pace forever as long as Phil was hooked up to the machines- but did we want Phil to live his life like this or was it better to let him die?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Okay, I didn't quite know what to do after Phil died, so I just pretty much just started writing... Here's how that turned out! Enjoy!_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

The doctor and three nurses ran in the room and tried to pull me away from Phil, but I refused to let go of his hand. I squeezed with all my might onto his cold pale hand. One of the nurses tried to tell me comfort words, so that I would let go off his hand, but I blocked her out. Eventually, the doctor got tired of me not listening and grabbed my hand and loosened it out of Phil's grasp, but I immediately threw myself onto him and hugged him. I heard screaming and looked to my left. Phil's mom was yelling her head off. At first I thought she was yelling at me to let go- like I would listen, but I soon realized I was wrong. I looked down at Phil's arm and realized they were trying to draw blood and I had accidentally knocked the shot off and blood, once again, was going everywhere. By now I was used to it, but it did cause me to have to get off of Phil. I let the doctors continue with trying to revive Phil, even though I knew it was no good, and I could tell the doctors did too. At this point the only one with any hope at all was Phil's mom and she just kept saying over and over "Its okay! Everything will be fine!My Phillie will make it through this!" I couldn't take it anymore. "NO! It is not okay! Phil is not going to survive this! Phil is not going to be fine!". My brain started drifting back to the little girl "Phil is never going to get married, have kids, and it's all because of me..."

The doctor and nurses stopped what they were doing and looked at me, Phil's dad swung his arms around Phi'ls mom and glared at me, and Phil's mom stuffed her face into Phil's dad's chest and looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I-I'm sor-r-y." I mumbled then ran out of the room. I ran and I ran, until I had no idea where I was. I didn't recognize any of the people, buildings, and street names. I thought I was safe and sat down at a bench in a park and cried to myself. At least three hours must have gone by when I finally collected myself. I started pacing back and forth which must have added on another hour, when two girls and a boy came up to me "Dan" they all yelled. They looked about 14, there were only a few things that I remember about them: one girl was blonde with braces, the other girl brunette with blue streaks, and the boy. The boy was like a mini Phil. I tried my hardest not to cry, I really did not want to in front of danasours who could potentially go and tell all my fans, or get pictures, or take a video. I smiled back, and the blonde one asked "can we have your autograph on our shirts?" I hadn't realized, but the girls were both wearing an AmazingPhil shirts and the boy a Danisnotonfire shirt. "Sure" I smiled back saying. The brunette handed me a sharpie and I signed their shirts. That's when it happened.

"Where's Phil?" asked mini Phil. I stared into his eyes, which were so similar to Phil's it was incredible and I just started balling. I ran in a circle screaming and crying, and then fell onto the ground yelling "I love you Philip Lester!" and then proceeded to roll in the grass now yelling, "I'm so sorry, if only I hadn't screwed everything up! I should have kissed you back, I LOVE YOU!" I don't know how much later it was, but I eventually got up and the kids were gone. "Great." I thought "Now they think I'm a freak." When PJ and Chris pulled up. Chris stepped out of the passenger seat and ran over to me. "Dan, are you okay?" Of course I'm not fokay my best friend just committed suicide because of me, but I didn't say that instead I just stared at the ground and I watched as my last and final tear fell from my face and splattered on the ground. It was almost beautiful. Chris grabbed my arm and walked me into PJ's car and put my seat belt on me. I just stared out the window and didn't say anything until we got to my house.

Once there Chris grabbed my legs and PJ grabbed my arms and they carried me all the way to my apartment. It wasn't the most comfortable situation to be in, but I didn't complain. They set me on the couch and Chris made me tea and PJ got on his laptop. Chris was walking over to give me the tea, when PJ pulled him over to the side and gave him an earphone, I watched as Chris's expression went from concern to terrified and he dropped my tea and glass bounced around the ground. "What" I asked. They just stared at me. "What is it?" they continued to stare. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" I yelled. PJ slowly picked up his laptop and brought it over to me. It was a video and it was upload three hours ago, with over 300,000 views labeled "Phan is Real?!" I clicked play, and there I was rolling on the ground admitting my love for Phil.

_Yeah just wait its going to get better! I just had to think of someway to keep the story going after Phil's death. I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 6 is coming soon! =D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I stared at the computer screen, there was millions of things going through my mind, but my face was completely blank. "Um, Dan?" said Chris. I was waiting for PJ to say something but I knew he wouldn't, Chris was always the one who gave advice like Phil, and PJ would just sit there, like me. "Are you alright?" Chris asked walking over to me and sitting next me. He placed his arm around me, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine!" I knew I was going to flip out at him, like I did to Phil's mom. "No." I whispered, "Yes things will be fine, like when my grandpa died, I was really sad but then-"

"NO THINGS WILL, NOT BE FINE! THIS IS NOT MY GRANDPA! THIS IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND NOW THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IT TOO!" I yelled.

"Calm down! Look we are sad too, but" said PJ

"But what? Huh PJ? But What?"

"But, um" by now Chris was crying

"Exactly. You don't know how it feels. There is no way to get rid of this video, and even if we did look at how many views it has! There is no way, and there is no way to bring Phil back!"

I was so angry I'm surprised I remembered to grab my wallet on the way out. I stepped out of the complex and looked around. Where was I supposed to go? What was I supposed to do? Phil would have thought of a plan before leaving. I'm so stupid, I don't think about things before I do it. I'm so stupid, I should have died. Not Phil. I shouldn't have left Phil after he did something that must have take all the guts in him. I'm such a stupid horrible person, and there's only one place for people like me.

I walked over to the nearest gay bar, and looked inside. "No." I said. I wasn't good enough for that place, it was to fancy, to nice looking, too many nice looking guys. I continued walking until I had gotten as far as I was familiar with. I looked around and continued walking. Not soon enough I got to a gay bar on a corner of a really bad street. I looked inside and their were guys crying and guys fighting. No one looked like they were having fun, they all looked like they had messed up really bad, and couldn't come to forgive themselves. "Perfect." I said.

I opened the door and walked inside. I was definitely the youngest person there, I sat down in front of the bar tender. "The strongest thing you have please." This startled the bar tender, he must not have seen me there, but when he did he smirked. He grabbed a glass and filled it with some clear liquid and handed it to me. I drank the whole thing in one gulp, but I wish I hadn't. It was super strong and left a burning sensation in my mouth and throat. I tried not to make it show on my face that it was too much for me but I must have cause the bar tender laughed. I looked up at him and got a good glimpse at last. He was really good looking and was probably just a few years older than me. He was the only one that didn't look like he was at the verge of suicide. I wondered how he was in such a good mood if he was in such a sad place. He was like Serious Black in Azkaban, but rather than dementors everywhere there were depressed men. (Sorry, I just had to compare it to Harry Potter.)

"What's your problem?" He asked

"Nothing." I snapped back

"Obviously"

"I'm fine. Can I have some more of... whatever this is?"

"Are you sure it's not too strong" he smirked

"I'm sure" I handed him the glass

"Whatever" he sighed

That's when a guy who must have been 20 years older than me came up. He was huge for his age and had muscles in every place you could and more, he smiled at me and sat down. "You here for a date or to just moan about your life, like every faggot here?" I looked at him and said "How can you calm them faggots if your one yourself." He intimidatingly laughed at me and replied, "My definition of faggot is obviously different that yours." His face was now right in front of mine. "Obviously" I whispered. The bar tender giggled, he must have remembered that he said that to me not three minutes ago, I tried to turn to him, but the big guy grabbed my face so I was looking at him again. "So what's your name anyway?" He asked.

"D-Dan"

"Dan what?"

"Dan...Lester. Dan Lester"

"Well I'm Shirley, Shirley Smith."

The bartender laughed at this. "What you think my name is funny?" Shirley asked. "Yes!" The bartender replied not scared, but he really should have been cause at that moment Shirley punched him in the stomach causing him to throw-up. "Well, where were we?" Shirley asked grabbing my face and pulling it in for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, OH GOD! What am I to do? Let him kiss me and do whatever he wants with me after? Or tell him to stop and get beat like the bartender? Which would be worse? I'd never kissed a guy before and I definitely don't want him to be the- To late now. His lips were against mine. I pulled out of his grasp. "What?" Shirley asked, obviously trying to sound attractive as possible. "You're disgusting." I replied. His eyes went from beaming lust to hate. He walked up to me and punched me right on the nose and it started bleeding. He kicked me in the back and stomach when two guys, apparently his friends convinced him to get off of me. But not without spitting on me, landing in my hair.

I started to cry and got up and ran out as quickly as possible. I ran into an alley and just cried. Cried until I could no more. Which in all honesty wasn't long, because I had cried so much over Phil. Once I stopped I realized how hard he had actually hit me. My nose was probably bleeding. I convinced myself to walk to the nearest hospital, where a nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes, very similar to Phil's, brought me too a room. She told me a doctor would be right over and left, but not winking before doing so. I waited two hours for the doctor to come and when he eventually did it turned out my nose wasn't even broken. Just bruised terribly. He let me go and when I was walking out, I noticed the nurse from earlier doing the same. She wasn't wearing her uniform so I assumed she was out of work. Her hair was now down revealing long and beautiful curls, which brought her eyes out well-not as well as Phil's black hair of course.

She noticed me staring at her and walked over. Shit. I was definitely not in a social mood, but it was too late, she was right in front of me.

"Hey" she said

"Hi." I mumbled back

"You're the boy with the broken nose right?"

"Well actually it's not broken, just um.."

"Bruised?" she finished my sentence giggling, "Well that's good."

"I suppose" I said

"You look like your in a bad situation, wanna grab some coffee and we can talk?"

"Well actually, I um-"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's on me!"

She grabbed my arm and we started walking to the nearest Starbucks. Apparently I was going to get coffee with a complete stranger.

_Okay I know this chapter sucked, but it was just a filler. I needed to do something with Dan I just didn't know what- and I still don't know what. So if you have any ideas PLEASE share! I'm hoping the next chapter will be better, so yeah...I don't quite know what else to say so, bye! -Mia_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They were both in the after laugh stage. Dan tried to catch his breath just making him have another round of laughter which followed one from Lucy. Lucy was the nurse Dan had met earlier, it turned out they had a lot in common. Dan finally calmed down and drank the last bit of his coffee, he hadn't been in such a good mood, since Phil was still alive. Maybe he could rebuild his life, and Lucy could help him! It was silent for a little bit and then Lucy spoke, "So wanna tell me what your bad situation is now?" Dan pondered this. Should he tell her? If he really wanted her to help him get out of this slump then he was going to need to learn to trust her. Here goes nothing he though, and was about to open his mouth when he heard a yelling from across the coffee shop. "Hey you!" Dan recognized the screaming and turned around where he saw Phil's brother.

"Thanks for telling me about Phil." He said. Dan couldn't tell whether he was angry at Dan or just angry at the situation as well.

"Oh. Sorry" was all Dan could say.

"Oh. Sorry? That's all you have to say? My brother just died and that's all you have to say? And to top it all of you're sitting here hanging out with your girlfriend?"

I looked over at Lucy and saw her cheeks go red, "She's not my girlfriend".

"Oh so you're just getting coffee with a complete stranger even though your 'best friend' just died."

Dan was about to say something equally as clever back, gut realized he was completely right. "Well, you're giving me a hard time, but you're here too!"

"Yeah I came here to pick something up for my mum! You know the person you flipped out at for trying to comfort herself after her son had just recently died, and if my resources are correct, you're the reason for it in the first place!"

Phil had told me in the past his brother had anger issues, but I never thought they would be so bad. He had just blamed for a death! Sure I had been doing it all week, but to hear it coming from some one else; some one so close to Phil, it was heart-breaking. I had finally realized why Phil was so self-conscious, so shy, and I had just left him after he had told me what must have taken all the might in him. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and I felt a tear drip down my cheek. "You know I'm sorry too! I'm sorry I couldn't have done something to save him, I'm sorry I couldn't have seen him one last time, I'm sorry I couldn't have seen him again alive, seen him with life- Since I'm the reason his was such a mess in the first place." I watched as tears began to roll down his face. I noticed something off about Phil's brother there. Something I noticed about Phil too, that I never asked him about cause it might have been a sensitive topic.

The next moment he was gone. He had ran out of the building and I was about to go and chase him when Lucy grabbed my arm. "No," she said. I sat down and didn't talk.

"Poor guy. I always feel so bad for people with issues like that."

I looked up at her confused, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" she said. "

What?" I asked again a little more angry this time.

"He obviously has bipolar"

_I honestly had no idea what to do with this chapter and I just started writing and this is what came out, so I hope you are enjoying it so far and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story, but I'm going to try to upload as much as possible cause I'm going to my cousins and they have no internet connection! What am I going to do with no internet? This is literally my life! -Mia_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I've decided to upload two chapter to each on my stories today, because I won't be uploading all week cause I'll be at my cousins and they don't have an internet connection. How do they survive?_

"Bipolar?" I muttered.

"Well yeah. You couldn't tell?" Lucy asked

"No. I couldn't..."

"Uh, well my mom's an um psychologist so I can tell with this kind of thing." she weekly smiled.

"I think I have to get going." I said standing up.

"Oh. Alright, here" Lucy stood up next to me and handed me a piece of paper, hugged me, and left.

I opened the paper to read: _292-2424 maybe we can keep in touch? :3 _I sniggered to myself and quickly saved her number in my phone. I was about to turn off my phone and be on my way when I noticed my background picture. Me and Phil. Phil. His brother had bipolar apparently, and Phil probably did too. I thought back to all those times when Phil freaked out about something small or acted a little off. I would get so angry at him and start an argument. Of course this didn't happen often, but thinking back at it made me feel so guilty. Great more guilt, just what I need. I put my phone back in my pocket and was walking back to my flat, well at least I thought I was, but ended up in front of Phil's parent's house. Apparently my feet thought it was about time to do some apologizing.

I rang the door bell, and waited. I was so nervous, and I had nothing to say, but I stayed waiting anyway. They still hadn't answered. Okay I'm gonna count from 10 backwards and if they don't answer by the time I get to 1 I'm leaving! 10, 9, deep breath, 8, 7, deep breath, 7, I mean 6, 5, 4, door opens, Shit! I saw Phil's dad staring at me in the door way. He glared at me and was about to slam the door in my face when I quickly placed my foot in the way, which grabbed his attention and he looked up at me, "Who do you think you are?" he asked coldly.

"I would just like to apologize to your wife and son." I answered.

He smirked, "You best apologize to my wife, but it's too late for my son- He's dead. Remember?"

"Yes I remember...and it's not that son I need to apologize to."

"What do you-" he started, but was cut off by Phil's mom yelling, "Honey, who is it?" and she came walking over to the door, and too stared at me. But rather than questioning me she pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked, but none-the-less hugged back. I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for flipping out at you in the hospital, and I'm so sorry, for your son." She hugged me tighter before answering, "It's alright. We're all going through tough times right now." and released me. "Now." she said trying to hide a tear, "Would you like to come inside?" I nodded yes, and they stepped aside letting me in.

I walked inside remembering my surroundings. Everything was just as lively and welcoming about the place as it was when I was younger, but now Phil wasn't here with me. I walked through the living room, dining room, and into the kitchen where I saw Phil's brother with his head in his hands. I walked up to him and said, "Hey". This startled him and made him jump a little, but then saw it was my and just answered with a "Hi". I cleared my voice, "I'm sorry about earlier..." I started but he stopped me and said, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for Phil's death and I'm sorry. I guess I just have been holding on to so much guilt lately and was too prideful to apologize to Phil, when he died, I totally broke down..." I smiled at him, "that sounds familiar. He looked at me and smiled back and then hugged me. It was just as unexpected as the one I had just received from his mother. Maybe this runs in the family.

I heard Phil's mom start to cry and I let go of Phil's brother and looked at her. Phil's dad wasn't with her so Phil's brother ran up and started comforting her. "So." she said. "Now that everyone is on the same page, when are we gunna have the funeral?" she asked. The funeral! I totally forgot about the funeral! "Well not everyone knows." Phil's brother said.

"Who are we missing?" Phil's mom asked.

"Don't you remember? Our cousin. She looked just like Phil before he dyed his hair, and they were the best of friends until she moved away. What was her name again?" He replied.

Phil's mother sighed, "Aw yes, Lucy."

_Okay I just want to clear things up real fast. In case you live outside of the U.S. Where I live, numbers only have 7 numbers here, and they look like that, 292-2424, is just some number that I made up as well so yeah...I'm not a professional so I don't know if bipolar is a generic thing, like how I have it in this story, but it is fiction anyway so anything can happen! Also with the ending of my chapter, I tried to make it as much of a cliff ending possible, but I'm not quite sure if it's interesting enough, but who cares! I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Bye! -Mia_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"L-lucy?" I stuttered

"Yeah." said Phil's mom, "she's Phil's cousin. Her and Phil used to play together all the time! we used to tease them about liking each other." she smiled. "They were the best of friends-then he found some one better..."

"Who?" I asked.

"You." Phil's brother cut into the conversation again. "Once he met you he started cutting her off. He probably didn't notice he was doing it, but Lucy did. She would always call asking for Phil and he was always with you."

I felt kind of guilty, and jealous, but the guiltiness definitely overruled the jealousy. I probably tore away the best thing in Lucy's life. I know he was the best thing in my life, and then I tore Phil away from me, and from this world. The guilt just keeps piling on doesn't it?

Lucy, I thought... Could it be the girl I met earlier? Maybe. Probably not. There are a lot of Lucys' out there...Then again her eyes were just like Phil's. But Phil's brother didn't notice her at the coffee shop! He would have noticed his own cousin. I'm over reacting. There is _almost_ no way that it's the Lucy I met earlier. I looked up and realized that both Phil's mom and brother were staring at me, "ah-hem", I cleared my throat, "So the funeral".

_I know this chapter sucked and you're probably thinking, "you had a whole week to write and this is what you come back with?" Well, yes, I had a whole week without internet, but I wasn't writing the whole time! I mean I do have a life...sorta...not really...who am I kidding I don't, and I ended up typing up a ton of chapters and starting a new story *fac-e palm* I'm just not uploading them all at one and I'm not uploading my next story 'til I finish at least on of the ones I'm typing right now, so like I said, this chapter sucked, and yeah... ... .-Mia_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I didn't really know what to do after the last chapter so this is what I came up with, so enjoy! -Mia_

**Anonymous P.O.V.**

So that's who stole Phil from me? Well I can certainly see why Phil would leave me for him. I mean Phil was gay and Dan is well...gorgeous! BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Aw shit I'm gunna be late for work!" I yelled and turned off the alarm on my phone and ran out the door back to the hospital.

I stepped inside and walked over to the front desk, "Oh. You're hear. Took you long enough." said the person sitting behind the computer.

"Oh shut it! I'm not in the mood Marcy!"

"Well you need to go check on the patient in room 101 and confirm whether its a good idea to pull the plug."

"Alright." I sighed

This was my least favorite part of being a nurse. Don't get me wrong I loved my job, but seeing people die right in front of me, was terrible. Even though I was just confirming some one's death, it was just as-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH" Doctor Brown came running into the room, "What? What is it?" he asked. "F-f-Phil!", "Yeah he tried to commit suicide. What about it?" there were so many thoughts going through my mind and so many feelings going through my body, all I could manage to say was, "Nothing...". Dr. Brown gave me a funny look, "Err alright. I'm going to get back to work. Just get me if you need anything alright?" he said. "Alright," I confirmed. I waited until he had left and then ran over to Phil and hugged him and started to cry, "I swear to god, I'll kill whoever caused you to do this!"

_I made it an anonymous point of view, but if you didn't guess who it was you should probably go back and reread the last like four chapters. I love how this"person" assumes that some one caused Phil to commit suicide and that he didn't just do it on his own, but what would be the fun in her, or it, not thinking that? Anyway I have to go I'm watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy again so bye! -Mia_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"So the funeral," I said

"Well he may survive! I mean he is still alive. He's still plugged." said Phil's brother

"No. I called the front desk and talked to um... Marcy was her name, and she said that Phil probably wouldn't be able to make it and that she would send some on to go check on him and then call me back." She now had three tears running down her face and was obviously trying to hide them and took the opportunity to wipe her face by answering her ringing phone. Which left me and Phil's brother in an awkward silence.

"So um... Lucy." I said trying to brake the quietness.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"What does she, um look like?"

"Why? Wanna hook up with the next closest thing to Phil rather than you?"

"No! I was just...wondering."

"Hmm sure. But if you must know, she has blonde hair, I'm pretty sure it's straight but she curls it every day, and since she's part of this family she obviously has blue eyes. That's all I can remember. It's been so long..."

"Um... do you know what her job is?"

"Yeah she became a nurse. She always liked helping people. I remember once her and phil were rolling down a long hill and he scraped his leg and she cleaned it and bandaged him and everything." he laughed. "Even at three she was still a little healer."

"Three? They were friends for that long?"

"Phil was 3 months younger and ever since he was born they were always with eachother. Like you two, but Phil chose you over her. Probably had to do with he fact that he was gay, and always sorta had a "crush" on you."

"Wait. How long had Phil been gay?"

"Wheww since he was 14 I think, but he didn't admit it until he was 17, and Lucy was one of the only people who still hung out with him after his big secret got out."

"And I ruined thier friendship." I sighed.

"No... Remember when mom said we would teese them about dating eachother?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well, it turned out she really did have a crush on him and once she told him he started avoiding her."  
"Aren't they cousins?"

"Yeah, but love is a powerful thing. Look at what it brought Phil to do."

"H-how did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious. You should really stop blaming yourself. It's okay he's gay, your not. Lucy liked Phil, Phil didn't like her. It's all the same, and just as much your fault as anyone's."

"Okay... and why did you blame yourself for Phil's life being a mess?"

"Hmmph." he sighed "Well when Phil had told us that he was gay, I wasn't as accepting as Lucy. Phil was already being bullied at school by some of my friends and I wanted to tell them to stop, but then they would start making fun of me as well. I remember after school when we would walk home he would always ask me why I didn't do anything to help him and all I would say was, "They are just teesing you. Stop being a baby and grow up." But if things ever got too bad he knew he could always come to me and I would comforte him. Then I graduated and he was still going to school. This also happened to be around the same time he admitted he was gay, and I completely cut him off. I didn't want anything to do with him, and whenever we had family time and mum would force me to come over I would always make fun of him. I knew at school the moment people found out he was gay, the bullying went from name calling to physical. He started cutting himself, and I knew and didn't do anything about it. Lucy tried to get him to stop, but he didn't listen to her. He didn't stop until he met you. He thought that if he did stuff like that you wouldn't like him. Hanging out with you rapidly brought him out of depression. I guess for him finding out that he had done all this for nothing brought him back into it."

"But he didn't do it for nothing. I love him back!"

"Oh..." was all Phil's brother had said when Phil's mother came back, "It's time we pulled the plug."

_Okay this was pretty much just a filler, so I'm hoping the next chapter wil be better! -Mia_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I just stared at Phil's mom. So, Phil really isn't coming back. It was time I accepted this. Phil was definitely the best thing that had happened to me and probably will happen to me, but his time is over, and my time for moaning is over, but what it is time for is moving on, and I think I am finally ready for that. I was shaken from my motivational thoughts by Phil's brother asking, "Do we have to today?"

"No" replied Phil's mom quietly.

"Well, when?" Phil's brother ask.

"They said that we have as long as we need. They would rather do it by the end of this month, but then again..."

"What?" I jumped in asking.

"It's still our decision. We could keep him on life support if we really think it'll help..."

"Then let's just do that!" Phil's brother suggested and I smiled in agreement.

"I wanted to at first too," replied Phil's mom, "Then I started talking to the hospital, and... I really _don't _ think it's going to help. He cut to deep, he lost too much blood, he-"

"Please stop" I cut in. I really did not want her bringing me back into depression.

"Well, chances are he wont come back, and I don't want to be paying for him to stay there if he-"

This time it was not me who cut in, but instead Phil's brother, "Your son died and your thinking about money?" he coldly asked.

"I have already moaned about his loss. We can't stay stuck on the bump in our life forever. We need to keep on driving, and hopefully find the freeway." and with that me and Phil's brother decided it was time to leave. He asked me if I wanted to go over to his house for awhile, but I said no. I hadn't really thought about it lately considering all that has been going on, but I hadn't uploaded a new video in weeks! I'm sure my fans were to starting to get really angry, and I needed to tell them about Phil, and I decided making a video was the best way to do it.

I was walking back to my flat and looking around. There were so many things about London that I hadn't noticed before. I noticed stores I hadn't seen before, roads I hadn't payed attention to, there was even a pond full of ducks I hadn't bothered looking for, and apparently no one else had to, cause I was the only one there. I walked over to a bench, sat down, and looked at the ducks. One of them quacked causing a fit of quacks; I laughed to myself. I smiled, and I felt a tear roll down my face. It was not a sad tear nor a scared tear, but a tear of joy. That was the moment I knew that I would be able to get my life back on track. I noticed a car drive by and thought of what Phil's mom had said

"_We need to keep on driving, and hopefully find the freeway."_

I started crying more tears of joy and laughing at the same time. I was smiling like I used to. When Phil was in my life. I realized I did not need him in my life. He was my best friend and also a pitstop, he caused quite a bump in my life, but I will keep on driving. I started laughing bringing more tears out with it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was PJ and Chris was with him, "So how's Danisnotonfire doing?"

_Danisnotonfire_

I smiled to myself, remembering when Chris, PJ, and Phil helped me think of the name. One more tear rolled down my face and I stood up and hugged Chris and PJ. Yes things were going to get better.

_Oh that's what you think Daniel *hint hint* All is well for now...I just wanted to say that I was listening to my music on shuffle and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day came on during the scene where he was walking back to his flat. It was perfect for that scene and then Bangers my Mr. Weebl (the youtuber or...I don't know if he is a "youtuber" I don't know what defines a "youtuber" but he made it) came on and I couldn't put bangers in the story so I put the pond instead :3 Just thought you should know..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED! This is Lucy's P.O.V. And it takes place from last time it was her P.O.V. (Chapter 11) Oh and aurora91 told me that Lucy would not have been able to tell that Phil's brother was bipolar from just seeing him, but if aurora91 continued to read she probably would have realized the fact that she was counsins with him, which is why she was so "stuttery and nervous" when she was telling Dan how she knew he was bipolar...just saying..._

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

This is why Dan was so depressed when I met him! This is why Phil's brother was so angry at Dan for telling him his_ brother_ died! I am so stupid! I can't believe I didn't connect the dots before! Then I remembered what Dr. Brown had said, "He tried to commit suicide," But why? Is he still depressed from the whole "gay" thing from high school? I doubt it. That was so long ago... I smiled thinking back to the days when Phil was all mine. Back to the days when Phil was all mine... But now he is no one's. Now he is dead. But why is he dead? Why would he go to such drastic things? I do remember he was suicidal, but I thought he wasn't serious. I told him I knew that he didn't know what he was talking about. He told me that he tried to take his life before a couple of times, but I didn't believe him. I always thought that he wouldn't get any worse than cutting- that was bad enough. I was so happy when he stopped cutting, then I found out the real reason why he had stopped. It wasn't because of my constent advice, or because of my being there for him when he needed me, or keeping him from drugs. No. It was Dan. Some one he had just met, though he had knew me for years. I cut a little bit after that. Never as deep as Phil would, I remember his reasoning for doing it, _"It's like all the pain you are causing upon yourself is equaling out how useless you are. Like all the blood represents how much room you waste". _I told him angrily that he was being ridiculous and that he was just leaving permanent marks on himself that he would soon regret, and his answer was always the same and just as calmly spoken as his reasoning for doing it in the first place, _"I like the scars. They remind that happiness doesn't last forever, and that soon enough I was just going to find myself cutting once again trying to find happiness through physical pain" _Then he would always grin and half laugh. I didn't get what he meant by _"happiness doesn't last forever", _it kept me thinking at night and I had never wrapped my brain around it...When he started avoiding me I started to cut too. But I didn't do it to remind me of how useless I am, I did it for the exact opposite. Whenever I cut I would get such caught up in the adrenaline that I would forget how _useless_ I was, _just for a little bit. Just for a little bit... _I stopped cutting though. I had met another guy. He was sweet, cute, and funny, not as sweet, cute, and funny as Phil though. I almost completely forgot about Phil while I was with him. I had forgotten how useless I was when I was with him. Then he cheated on me and then dumped me for the same slut, _just for a little bit. Just for a little bit... _I finally understood what Phil meant by, _"Happiness doesn't last forever", _and he was completely right. Happiness doesn't last forever, and I too had the scars to prove it. A couple of my friends got me out of depression and convinced me too become a nurse, what I had always wanted to do. I sighed. Oh Phil why? Wait-and I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I got to Dan's name and texted him this:

Hey I just found out your friend Phil committed suicide and he was my friend from when we were younger and I just wanted to know what happened, because I'm really concerned. So if you want to meet up and we can maybe talk about it I would greatly appreciate it! Call me after eight because that's when I get out of work and we can plan something? Thanks! :)

I put my phone away, sighed, looked at Phil's lifeless body, and whispered, "Don't worry Phil. I will find out who caused you to do this and it WILL make them pay."

_I had been brainstorming ideas for how to continue this story and my older sister gave me a really good idea and I'm super excited about it now so I might be posting things more frequently now. Just thought you should know..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Dan's P.O.V**

PJ drove, Chris sat in the passenger seat, and I sat in the back. Smiling. Things really were going to getting better now. Chris was telling us about his encounter with what he thought was a drunk at the grocery store. I started laughing when Chris said the man had yelled something about placentas. My pocket started buzzing and I took out my phone. I had received a message from Lucy, I went immediately from grinning to frowning, "Who is it?" PJ asked. "No one" I answered. I saw that they were both giving me concerned looks in the rear view mirror and sighed, "This girl named Lucy. I met her earlier and we got some coffee." Chris evilly smiled, "Oh I see" he snickered, and childishly giggle and PJ joined in. "It's not like that!" I whined, but they just both laughed more, and I rolled my eyes and opened the message to read:

Hey I just found out your friend Phil committed suicide and he was my friend from when we were younger and I just wanted to know what happened, because I'm really concerned. So if you want to meet up and we can maybe talk about it I would greatly appreciate it! Call me after eight because that's when I get out of work and we can plan something? Thanks! :)

Why did I have to explain to her? I guess she deserves an explanation I mean they were friends since they were 3, but WHY did it have to be me who told her? I sighed. Well I guess I might as well get it over with. I set an alarm on my phone to remind me to call her at 8. I tend to forget things like that. Once I had finished I placed my phone back into my pocket and looked back in the rear view mirror and smiled, "So where were you Chris?" he smiled back and continued his story "An older lady approached the man and started yelling at him for using such profound language..." I laughed and started zoning out.

"What am I going to say when she asks me why Phil commited suicide?" I thought to myself. "Should I tell her?" I remembered back to earlier that day at Starbucks when I almost told her why I was so sad and I had no problem telling her then! But, then again, that was before I knew that she knew Phil. "Well if I really wanted her as a friend then I should have no problem with telling her. I hesitently smiled, but knew that this was the right thing to do.

PJ dropped me off in front of my flat and asked if I wanted them to come in to, "I'm not 5 PJ. I know how to find and get into my own flat", I jokingly replied. He chuckled and said, "Alright. See you later." and drove off, but not withought Chris yelling, "and good luck with Lucy!" I grinned and shook my head walking into the building. I walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come down. I didn't realize how nervious I actually was until I got into the elevator. I was shaking and biting my lip. I hadn't been in my flat withought freaking out since Phil was alive. I reminded myself that he wasn't anymore and I needed to get over it.

The elevator opened and I slowly walked over to my door. I unlocked it, grasped the handle, and stood there for a bit. I knew what was inside. Phil. Well not exactly, but close enough. All of his things, his favorite things, our things. I took a deep breath and opened the door, and Phil's scent immediately hit me. I ignored it and walked over to the kitchen, which had a differenct scent. Filth. The kitchen had rotting food on the counter, dirty dishes in the sink, and blood on the tile. Phil's blood. I refused to let myself cry and started to clean up the mess, leaving the blood for last. Once the kitchen was clean to my likings, I walked over the family room and started cleaning that up to. I puffed up the pillows and placed them on either end of the couch and picked up a dvd case. Kill Bill. Phil's favorite movie. I surprised myself by not crying and instead laughed. I laughed at the many memories I had of me and Phil watching this movie, and I was happy I had so many happy memories of me and Phil, and placed the movie with the others. I went into the bathroom and my room and straightened those up as well. Everywhere, was was exept Phil's room. I decided it was time to decide what I needed to keep and what I needed to throw. I walked into his room and the fist thing I saw Lion sitting on his bed and ran over to the plush. I picked it up and hugged it. I smiled and said out loud "I am definitely keeping this." I put it in my back pocket and the next thing I saw was his laptop. I laughed at the stickers he had on it. Typical Phil, looking at his laptop reminded me, "THE GOOD-BYE PHIL VIDEO!" I yelled and ran over to my own laptop and set up the camera.

I turned on the camera and looked into the lense.

"Hey both danosours and philions I have some biiiiig news! I also wanted to point out the fact that I do not have a script so sorry if this is crap." I weekly smiled. "But I need you guys to know something." I deeply breathed in and continued, "Phil died." I stared at the camera for awhile. "I know you are probably wondering why, and I am going to tell you, but I do not want you judging Phil. Please" I seriously stared into the camera. "Now before you go saying that I am revealing to much personal information about Phil, he told me that if anything were to happen to him and he were to die he said he wanted me to be completely truthful with you guys so here goes nothing!" I sighed looked at the ground, out the window, then back to the camera, and took a deep breath. "Phil and I were watching a movie and he kissed me. I freaked out and started beating him up, and stormed out the door. I realize now that was wrong because I know now that he loved me and it must have taken all his courage to do what he did, and I rejected him only because I didn't expect it, because well I love him back." I stared back at the camera for what seemed like an eternity and then cleared my throat, "When I came back Phil had slit one of his wrists and I picked him up and ran with him all the way to the hospital." I explained the rest of the story with a few tears hear and there, finally I had finished the story and stared into the camera, "There you have it! Like I said before please do not go around starting internet drama about Phil! I mean...he's dead anyway what's the point? I have to go now explain to Phil's cousin everything too so I will be stoppping this video now but remember,please don't get depressed and sad about the loss. I know Phil wouldn't want that. Now Philions listen. Though your leader has passed on you will always be a philion and danosour at heart. Even when you find better youtubers and stop watching our videos, or when you outgrow youtube, outgrow the internet, or become to "mature" for us, remember no matter who you hang out with, or what profession you take over, or how you spend the rest of your life you will always be philions and danosours at heart, and I will always remember you guys. Even though Phil wont be here to make new videos, his old ones are staying up and we will always have him in our memories. And hearts. Becaue I Dan Howell aka Danisnotonfire love Phil Lester aka AmazingPhil." I tear rolled down my face and I smiled and pressed the stop recording button on my camera.

I jumped when I heard the alarm on my phone going off reminding me to call Lucy. I saved the video to my computer and posted it on my youtube account in reply to the PHAN IS REAL!? video which now had 700,000 views meaning all my subscribers had probably seen it at least once. Then I posted it on Phil's account doing the same thing and I posted the link on twitter, tumblr, and facebook on both of our accounts. I looked at the clock and it was 8:37, "Well" I said out loud, "Might as well get this over with." I sighed and called Lucy.

_I know this chapter was really long, but I had A LOT to fit in before this upcoming chapter and in all honesty I'm pretty proud of it!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I just got home for work and my friends were waiting for me there. Some how they had all already knew about Phil and they all comforted me. I had so many friends, but my favorite were Vincent, Bruce, Violet. Some times they were mean to me, but they were always there for me. "I'm going to find out who made Phil do that and I'm going to kill them." I said quietly, but loud enough so that they could hear me.

"How?" asked Violet.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

She angrily sighed, "You stupid girl!" she rolled her eyes, "How are you going to kill them?"

"Oh" I said, "Well...I don't know." I confessed.

Violent face palmed and Bruce said, "You could shoot him! It'll be nice and easy that way."

"I suppose" I answered.

"No." Vincent whispered.

"Well then how?" I asked

"I don't know yet." he said, "but we don't need to know quite yet, but whoever would do that to Phil deserves to pay a long and painful death."

Bruce and Violet exchanged a glance and then smiled evilly. "Ugh, okay. You're right." I said unsure.

"Of course I am" Vincent said.

Then I heard a ringing coming from my phone and I looked at the caller ID. It read "Dan :)"

I answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, um hi it's Dan"

I giggled, "I know who it is."

"Yeah I guess you would..."

"So..." I said trying to break the silence.

"You said you wanted to talk. About Phil."

"Oh yeah, um were do want to meet?"

"Well have you eaten yet?" he asked

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Well I was wondering maybe you want to go and get something to eat and we can talk."

"Oh yeah that sounds great!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll text you the details" he said

"Alright, bye!"

"bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. "How does he know about Phil?" asked Bruce.

"Well he was Phil's best friend before-"

"No. You were Phil's best friend" Violent said.

"Yes. I am Phil's best friend" I agreed.

"So, then who _is_ it then?" Vincent asked.

"This guy named Dan, who knew Phil. He's going to tell me more about what had happened, and maybe even tell me made him do it."

"Oh" all three of them said together smiling, when I got a text from Dan telling me where to go. "Okay" I said, "I should probably get going" I said standing up and hugging them goodbye.

I walked to where Dan had told me to go and he was already there waiting for me. I walked up to him and we hugged. "Shall we go inside?" he asked, "We shall!" I answered. He giggled and we walked inside. We were sat relatively close to the back and we sat down and the first thing Dan said was, "So what do you wanna know?"

"Um...How did he um. Do it?"

"He slit his wrist with a butcher knife" he said quickly

My heart fell, "What?! Why?!" I asked

"Well." Dan said looking down at the floor. When the waiter came, "can I get you something to drink?" she asked. "I just want water" I said annoyed at the fact that she had interrupted us right when I was about to find out what happened to Phil. "Okay and you sir?" she asked looking at Dan, "I'll have the same," he answered. "Alright" she said and walked away. "Dan and I were hanging out. Watching a movie, when he randomly kissed me." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Phil was gay." I said like I was unamused.

"I know." Dan said looking back at the floor. "And then what happened?" I asked

"Um..." Dan said unsure of himself. "I pushed him off of me"

"That's it?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then what?" I said a little to quickly.

"I started kicking him over and over-"

"You beat up Phil?" I yelled.

"I didn't mean to! I had so much adrenaline!

"So you kicked him repeatedly?"

He was quiet for awhile, "yes" he said and I just stared at him.

"How does this have to do with his suicide?" I asked

He was still quiet.

"Well?" I said waiting for a reply.

"I ran out of the flat trying to clear my head and when I came back..." a tear ran down his face, but there were much many more running down my face.

"You killed him" I said in between tears

"I didn't know" he said

"Of course you didn't" I said and then got up and ran out of the restaurant into an ally and started to cry. How could Dan have done that to some one as sweet as Phil?

"So. Are you still going to kill the person responsible for Phil's death?" I heard some one ask and looked up and saw Violet.

"I ugh-"

"You said you would" Bruce said stepping forward as to where I could see him.

"I know but I just don't think I could do that to-"

"NO!" Vincent said, "You will finish the job."

"How?" I asked.

"We've been thinking about it and-" Bruce said, "actually I think Violet should tell you."  
Violet smiled and said, "We have a plan, but first you must take Dan as a hostage?"

"How?" I asked again and Violet yelled at me again, "STUPID GIRL!"

"It's okay," Vincent said calmingly, "just do whatever it takes."

That's when I heard some one running towards the ally, and I soon discovered who it was when I heard Dan yell, "Lucy! I'm sorry!"

"Just do it!" Vincent told me, Bruce stared at me, and Violet hugged me. "Just do it or we will, and trust me. You wont like that." Vincent said and they were gone. Dan came running over to me panting and said, "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't think Phil would react that way- and what are you doing with that?" I had just picked up a large piece of wood, and whispered "This is for Phil!" and then hit Dan in the head knocking him out.


	17. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**This is not a Chapter**

I have this fic's chapters all typed up and have finished it, I just need to upload them. Which I will do one at a time. Side note it might take a while because my uncle borrowed my USB and hasn't returned it and I don't know when I will get it back. I very much apologize and I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. Until then please enjoy the poem I made about a hamster in fourth grade:

_There once was a hamster named Humphrey_

_His fur was really not comfy_

_It was long and rough,_

_And full of hard fluff_

_So he changed his name to Lumphrey!_

...I felt like I had to post something...sorry...and I just really like hamsters...they're cute and fluffy.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_I ended up getting my USB back early! I stood outside my uncle's door saying, "are you my muumy?" Until he got so annoyed he eventually gave it back! Yay!_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Oh god, my head hurts like crazy. I try to open my eyes, but it hurts to much so I just keep them closed. I try to roll over, but realize that I can't do that either. Where am I? Why can't I move? I try to think back to what I can remember, I went to Phil's parents house, we talked about the funeral, I walked to a park, PJ and Chris picked me up, we hung out, then I went out with Lucy, and that's all I remember. Everything else is just a blur. Then I hear a door open and some one come walking in. I force myself to open my eyes and the room comes into focus. I find that I am tied to a bed with my back to a wall and I am in some one's room, based on the furniture. I hear the footsteps again and find out who they are coming from-Lucy. Then everything comes back to mind. Lucy got angry at me and stormed out and I followed her into an alley, where she hit me with a piece of wood causing me to pass out, and I guess she brought me here.

"Oh. You're awake. Took you long enough." she said sighing.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About 2 days. You kept us waiting you self-fish brat" she snickered.

"U-us?" I stuttered

She smiled evily, "Yeah. Me and my friends. We've been waiting for you to wake up so we can give you what you deserve."

I swallowed trying and my voice cracked, "Where are they?"

She giggled at my nervous state, "They left, but they'll be back"

"Oh" is all I could say, and then she went around the corner and came back with a tray of mini sandwiches, "You must be hungry." she said placing the tray on my lap and picking one up. For being a hostage she was treating me fairly well so I didn't complain when she started feeding me them. "Thanks" I whispered. She looked at my face and her face showed pity and then she whispered quieter than me, "I'm sorry" and I could feel myself slipping away into another deep sleep, but was able to say one more thing before slipping in completely, "What did you put in those sandwiches?" then Black. Then nothing. Again.

_This was a really crappy place to end this chapter I know, but I didn't want it to be super long because I still have more to write about so I decided to end this chapter and continue with the next chapter._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I woke up in the same bed, but this time Lucy was waiting for me.

"Guess what!" she said happily.

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"My friends are coming!"

"WHAT? When?" I asked scared.

"Tonight! Late-very late tonight"

"Er why so late?"

"I don't know. Usually them come when no one else is around so they decided to do it late, I guess."

"Oh" I said

"Yeah" she said and looked at the ground, "You must be hungry"

"No! Not again." I said

She laughed, "I didn't do anything this time, I swear. Let me go and get breakfast."

She place two plates down on a dresser and I couldn't tell what were on them and she came over to me and sat down on the ground near the bed, "I'm going to untie your torso so you can eat yourself, if you promise not to try to escape." She looked at me like she could trust me with her life even though we had just met and I was her hostage. I looked into her eyes. God, why did she have to have the exact same eyes as Phil? It would be a lot easier to hate her for what she was doing if she didn't. She stared through me, "I promise" I said. She smiled and untied me. She walked over to her dresser and handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Mmm, I love pancakes!" I said taking a bite.

She picked up her own plate and sat at the foot of the bed, "I know" she said.

"How?" I asked curiously.

She bent down and pulled up a laptop and I saw that she was on youtube and had been watching the video where me and Phil made Delia Smith pancakes together, I half-smiled at the memory. She sat down her laptop again.

"I hope you don't mind, they're not Delia Smith pancakes, just the premixed package crap."

"It's okay." I said and we both became silent, "How come you were watching our videos?" I said trying to brake the silence.  
She shrugged, "I don't know...I was bored?" She looked down and tear fell down her face, "Phil really did love you, huh? You can tell. It's obvious. I mean couldn't he had at least tried to hide it?" she said laughing and I joined into for a second and then she said, "and you loved him too. Didn't you?"

I looked down and then at her, "yes. I really did."

She sniffed and wiped her face dry from the tears, "Well" she said, "We should probably get ready before they come." and then picked up my plate and hers and walked away. I could hear her turn the sink on and wash them. I looked out a crack in the curtains outside. It was early morning, I sighed, and then looked down at Lucy's laptop. I looked at all the "related searches" that youtube offered. They were all of me and Phil, all the Philisnotonfire and all the AmazingDans. I really did love Phil, I just hadn't noticed, or maybe I had and I just didn't want to admit it. Not even to myself. If only I wasn't so scared of what people thought of me. I wouldn't be here, Phil would be alive, and maybe we would have been together, I smiled at the though.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucy said with disgust. It's amazing how she can go from one mood to another so fast.

"Um. Nothing" I lied. She walked over to me and sat down where she had before, "You need to take a shower or something you stink."

I felt my face go red and said, "How?"

She stared at me with her "trust" expression again and said, "I'm going to let you take a shower and if you try to leave I swear to god _we _will try to get you and _we _will kill you. Then she untied me and lead me over to the bathroom. I really do not want to meet this _we._

_Once again crappy place to end, I'm sorry! But it's my grandma's birthday so I have to go, so I'm ending this chapter here. _


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Dan has been my hostage for about a week, and Violet, Bruce, and Vincent have stopped by a couple times when Dan was asleep. They tell me about how everything will be so much better once Dan is gone and has paid for what he has done. They have always been right in the past. I have also always listened to what they said in the past because if I didn't they would hurt me. They were great friends, they just don't like it when people don't listen to them, so I always do. Tonight, they say, is finally going to be the night. I'm both scared and excited. I want Dan to pay for what he has done, but I like him. I want this to be over, but I also like spending time with Dan. I sighed and heard the water from the bathroom turn on. Dan must be getting in the shower. While he's in there I might as well starting getting things ready so everything is perfect for when my friends come. I start making the bed Dan was laying on and pick things up. I clean the whole house by the time Dan is out. Which honestly wasn't a long time, my house in never that dirty. I'm the only one who lives here, plus I'm scared about what Violet might do if the house is dirty-things like that tend to really make her mad.

It's been 20 minutes since I heard the water turn off and Dan still hasn't come out. I knock on the door, "Dan, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." he answers.

"What's taking so long? Why aren't you out?"

"Well, I don't exactly have clothes to put on."

"Oh," I say running over to one of my bags and pull out one of Dan's black skinny jeans, a black shirt with what looks like just a white circle one it, boxers, and a pair of socks. I slide them under the bathroom door, "I went to your house and grabbed you some clothes. I hope you don't mind" Of course he minds I went into his flat without permission.

"Um..That's alright. I suppose" he says and opens the door now fully dressed.

"Great" I say and pull over a chair into the bathroom and direct him to sit on it. He listens and I grab a straightener and plug it in, and then grab my hair dryer and hand it to Dan. "Here" I say, "Don't straighten your hair though, just blow dry it. He turns on the hair dryer and I walk over to my bathroom and shower as fast as I can, and it only takes15 minutes. I get dressed and walk over to where Dan was to find him already straightening his hair. "DAN!" I yell, "What the hell? I told you not to straighten your hair!" I scare him and he accidentally burns himself. "See?" I ask, "Your burnt yourself!" and take the straightener from him and start to do it myself. I don't know why, but him not listening to me really pisses me off. I know it's stupid, but- maybe me and my friends aren't as different as I thought. I'm snapped back to reality from my thoughts by Dan trying to grab the straightener and saying, "I can do it, really" I clamp the flat iron on his hand and burn him. He screams and I feel bad for about a second, but that feeling is then killed by another feeling. A stronger, more intimating feeling-power. Hurting Dan like that makes me realize. I can actually go through with this. I can actually kill Dan.

_Okay I know this chapter really sucked and I'm sorry. I really just wanted to convince myself that Lucy could do this. If that makes sense. Probably not. Oh well, I hope the next chapter will be better. _


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Okay first of all I wanna say, "Sorry for not uploading in so long!" How long has it been? A couple of weeks, I don't know maybe even a month! Whatever it was unacceptable to keep you guys waiting for so long and I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I had typed it all up and then my flash drive broke D: sad day. I lost EVERYTHING! So I just avoided doing this, but notweirdgifted convinced me to update so here it is! But like I said I felt really bad so I decided to not only update, but to post a One-Shot! Yay! It's my first fluff! (everything else I write is angst, oh dear me I must be one messed up child) But NeverlandNat told me that I should write a fluff One-Shot so I did...It's called "PhanFiction: An Unforgettable Snow Fight (One-Shot)" So yeah read that if you want to. If you want even more from me, and you haven't read it yet I wrote a separate One-Shot (angst again...) and that is called "PhanFiction: Hate Me Today (One-Shot)"! Oh boy if you are still reading this author's note I am very very proud of you. Any who enjoy!_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I awoke to a new scenery this time; one I was not yet familiar with. Based on the contents of a sink, fridge, microwave, and oven I assume I was in a kitchen. I try to move my hand to examine my burn, but realize I'm tied up to a chair at the end of a dining table.

"I hear a 'click, click, click' coming from around the corner and discover they're the clicking noises from Lucy's shoes tapping at the ground.

"So, how does it look?" she asks me smilingly.

"How does what look?" I ask and she motions to the center of the table. I see some kind if cooked bird nicely displayed on a silver platter. My stomach growls and I hear Lucy giggle, "you can't eat yet Daniel; we have to wait for my friends to arrive!" My stomach drops at the very mention of them. All week I had been hearing how cruel Lucy's friends are and I am terrified to meet them. "er when are they coming?" I ask and gulp.

"They should be here any-oh! That must be them!" she announces and leaves to answer the door that I didn't hear ring.

"Hey guys!" I hear Lucy say excitedly, but hear no response. "Yes he is in the kitchen" she says and I feel my whole body shake from nerves and anticipation to meet them. I listen for four pairs of footsteps, but all I hear is the 'click' emanating from Lucy's shoes.

Soon enough she is standing in front of me and smiling. "Dan this is Bruce," she says and motions to the empty space beside her.

"Who-wait. What?" I asked confused.

"Daniel please refrain from asking questions until after the introduction." she replies slightly annoyed and I nod. "Alright then, that's Victor she points to beside me, "and this is Violet," she says as she cocks her head to the left. "Now Daniel, you may speak."

I'm quiet for a moment speechless but soon mutter, "there is no one there."

"What?" she asks confused, "of course there is some one there." she says slowly and awkwardly laughs.

"B-but no one..."

"DANIEL! I will not hear any more of your foolishness!" she yells, "we have visitors."

I decide it's smarter to not reply to Lucy. So when no more words were spoken she smiled again, "Alright then" she says and walks over to the seat diagonal from me and says, "Victor you sit here" and pulled out the chair and waited for some one who wasn't real to sit. She grinned cheekily so I assume Victor had 'sat down'. She walks a bit further so she was across the table from me, "Violet you're across Dan like you asked" she stated and patted the chair as if she was motioning some one to sit. Then she 'places Bruce' next to me and sits down at the end of the table. Lucy looked around the table and said, "Now that everyone is here how about we eat?" she cut me a slice of what I discovered was turkey and untied me as to where I could just move my hands and about half my arms. I reach for my silverware, but Lucy got there first and grabbed them putting them into her pocket. "Here" she said handing me a plastic knife and fork, "In case you get any ideas." I took the pieces of plastic and dived in overwhelmed with hunger.

Half way through my meal Lucy began to speak, "Violet go ahead and eat! I made sure everything agreed with you diet," she said proud of her work. I looked over at the empty chairs and saw that Lucy had served them.

"That's a real waste..." I said not realizing I was talking aloud.

"What's a waste?" Lucy said taking another bite.

"Um nothing. Sorry," I said not trying not to get her angry.

"Dan, just tell me."

"Just that you made this whole turkey for just me and you and stuff..."

"I also made it for Victor Violet, and-"

"You're friends aren't real! I can't tell if you're messing with me, if you're imagining them, or if you truly think they're there, but if you do you should probably get some help-"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" she screamed across the table.

"W-what?" is all I could manage.

"My mom said the same thing. She told my friends weren't real and took me to a psychologist, but it doesn't work, They're real! They keep coming back! They wont leave me alone! You think I like them following me around? Popping out of no where just to tell me what to do and how worthless I am? Well I don't! They'll never leave! She yelled and her blonde curls bounced blocking her blue eyes from view.

"Lucy I can help-"

"No you can't! My friends are the only ones who can help me! They tell me how to make it better! Do you know what they're telling me now Daniel?" I shook my head, not really wanting to hear what they were telling her. She chuckled and answered, "They say to get rid of you..."

_Woah, Cliff hanger! I bet you didn't see that coming! Yup Lucy is a schizophrenic bitch! I guess it's not her fault...Oh well! Everything will be well in the end, which is approaching us now. I think two more chapters? Maybe three. On a separate note. I'm going to be posting cross over stories in my new crew, "QueensofFluff!" there is nothing on that profile yet, but there will be. Oh yes there will be. This group involves me (miaroxbrown), Jackson the Saxophone, BlendableLion, and Charsneasel. So check their channels out too! -Mia_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"But, why?" I whispered looking at my feet.

"Why? Why!" She screamed stabbing her fork into the table, "Because you killed Phil!"

My head shot back up so I was face to face with Lucy, "No. I. Fucking. Didn't." I glared at her and she stared back with just as much furry. After awhile of eying each other Lucy stabbed her knife into the table beside her fork and sighed, sitting down.

"Daniel doesn't understand does he Violet?" she said staring at the chair across from me.

"Understand what?" I asked

"You may not have physically killed Phil, but you clearly did emotionally.. So now I have to kill you." she smiled at me.

"You don't have to."

"Daniel, one again, yes I do. I have to do what ever my friends tell me to do-"

"You said they call you worthless, how is that friendly?" I cut in

"Let me finish. I Have to do what ever my friends tell me to do or they will hurt me."

"How do they hurt you if they aren't real?"

"First of all, they are real. Second of all they do it the same way you did to Phil."

"What does that mean?"

"Like I said, you emotionally killed Phil," she suddenly stopped and looked down at her arms and I noticed pink scars in perfect lines going across the veins on her wrists, "and they emotionally kill me" she whispered so it was barely loud enough for me to hear, and I watched as a tear drop fell onto one of the scars, running down to the other side, and falling off her arm.

I sat there not really knowing what to say. I never really was very good at comforting people, and was I supposed to comfort my kidnapper? Lucy _is_ a person and it's not her fault she sees things that aren't there. It's not her fault she is being mentally abused by something that isn't even there.

"L-Lucy um, it's-"

"Victor I know!" she yelled completely ignoring my small attempt at comfort and put her head in her hands, "I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know." she repeated over and over to herself.

She removed her hands from her face revealing tear marks. She wiped them away and sniffled, "...I know..."

"Lucy?" I asked unsure

Suddenly there was a plate flying across the room crashing against a wall and Lucy was standing up screaming, "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"No not you!" she scrame sitting down and grabbing her hair and pulling, "Please just go away, I don't want to! Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said her voice getting lower and lower every sentence until eventually she was just moving her mouth and not saying anything anymore with her hands still gripping her hair.

After what felt like forever Lucy finally muttered something like, "Okay. Fine you win. I will. Just promise you'll leave me alone after. I know. I know. I know."

"Lucy, what are you going to do?" I asked unsure, and she stood up, walked over to me, gave me a sorry look, and whispered, "I'm sorry" in my ear, and pulled out the knife from her pocket she took from me earlier. "Please, don't" I asked as my eyes started to water. She suddenly stopped and stared at me and yelled, "I'M SORRY!" and brought the knife crashing down slitting one of my wrists and grabbing the other doing the same mumbling, "I'm sorry" the whole time. My vision became blurry and I felt like I was going to vomit. I knew I was loosing to much blood and the last thing I remember was looking into Lucy's blue ice eyes that were so similar to Phil's, hearing a giant burst from a unknown source, and whispering to Lucy, "I forgive you..."

Once Again,

Black.

_I decided I needed to give you enough time to let the fact that Lucy was schizophrenic sink in so I uploaded now rather than sooner. (Yeah that's it. It's not like I was procrastinating or anything...) Then next chapter is going to be the last chapter so I hope your as excited as me! I'm going to keep this author's note short, since the other ones have been super long. -Mia_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a white room, a white bed, white sheets, white wall, white flooring, and a black head of hair to my right. I reached over and moved the bangs from in front of my beautiful roommate's face ignoring the pain, "Hello Phil..." I said to myself.

"He's awake!" I heard some one yell and I looked to my left to find some of my closest friends sitting on the bench waiting for me to awake.

"PJ, Chris?"

"We're hear for you" PJ said getting up and walking over to me

"I'll go get the nurse!" Chris yelled and stood up to grab her

"Wait, Chris can I just talk to you guys? Please." Chris nodded and sat down by PJ next to me.

"What is it?" PJ asked grabbing and squeezing my hand, but quickly loosening his grip when I wince. I place my other hand in front of Chris motioning for him to take it and he smiles weekly and obliges.

"Well first of all you two better hurry up and admit your love for each other so you don't end up like me" I smirk and PJ and Chris look at each other and smile grabbing the other's free hand looking back at me.

"Is that it then?" PJ asks.

"Not exactly. How did they um find me?"

PJ smiles and explains, "Well you hadn't talked to anyone in about a week so me and Chris decided it would probably be smart to go and check on you. When we got there everything was exactly where we left it when we left you at your flat. We called the police and they did some investigation. In the last video you uploaded before you erm where um kidnapped, you said, 'I have to go now explain to Phil's cousin everything too so I will be stoppping this video now...' so they were going to go ask Lucy if she knew anything and when they got there..." he looked down at my bandaged wrists. So that was the burst then. I looked over at Chris and saw that he had been crying this whole time, "Chris are you all right?" He nodded and then quickly changed his mind and shook his head in stead.

"What's wrong then?" I asked squeezing his hand barely tighter so it didn't cause me any pain.

"It's just that well, It's not fair! We were all happy and making videos and hanging out as friends a month ago and now this! I don't understand! We can't be the fantastic threesome!" he said crying louder and putting his head in his palms.

"Well...fantastic twosome actually" I corrected him

"What? Your alive though!" PJ said

"Please don't die Dan!" Chris said hugging me

"Chris it's okay! You still have PJ and you guys will be together forever like me, and Phil, it's just that me and Phil will be in a different place together, and eventually we will meet you there. Once you two have grown old together and adopted a couple kids and started your own family.

"Dan please..." Chris trailed off looking at me in the eyes.

"Chris, you'll be fine without me. I will still be with you, just remember that." Chris nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Can you guys do me a some favors for when I'm gone?" Chris and PJ both looked at me waiting for me to continue, "Tell Phil's parents and brother to go ahead and pull his plug, I'll keep him safe. Also Peej where exactly is Lucy?"

"She's probably in court now fighting not to go to jail."

"Will you please tell the judge that me, the victem, don't want Lucy in jail. Tell him that she needs to be put into a mental hospital. Oh, and make sure it's the nice one to." PJ smiled and nodded in understandment.

"And Chris" I said grabbing his attention, "Please explain to the fans. I don't want them to remember me and Phil as the emo gay couple who died for no reason. Make sure they know we died for the one we love, and please have them remember us for who we are." Chris nodded and removed his grasp from PJ, wiped a tear, and grabbed PJ's hand again, "I promise"

I smiled, "Thanks remember you guys are fantastic friends and you will always be."

PJ smiled sadly and whispered, "I can't believe this."

"Well it's _The Sad Truth" _I said closing my eyes forever, but this time instead of seeing black I was in the same room, but watching from a bird's eye view. I watched as Chris clung to my lifeless body and watched PJ try to comfort him, but heard nothing. Almost like I was at the zoo and was watching the animals through glass. I held my hand up, "It's okay Chris..."

"He'll soon figure that out" I heard a voice and turned around and saw the one and only Phil. My Phil.

"Phil!" I yelled and ran into his arms, looking into his beautiful eyes and kissed him. Kissed him like I should have the night he confessed his love for me. I kissed him with all my emotions bottled up in one interaction.

"But, what do you mean Chris will figure that out?" I asked after pulling away from the kiss.

He slightly smirked and grabbed my hand and brought me in front of a different glass cage, "See there?" he asked pointing at it. I looked through and watched as PJ stood in front of a large crowd at a big church in a tux and waited for his husbend to walk up the isle. "They're getting married!" I exclaimed and Phil pulled me in front of a different cage. This time it was not Chris and PJ, but Phil's brother, mom, dad, and some women which I assumed was his wife. I watched as they all placed presents under a tree and hid behind the couch as two kids came running down the stairs and saw all the presents. They're eyes lit up with such joy and Phil's brother and wife came out from their hiding place and hugged them. I smiled and looked at Phil, "and Lucy?" Phil turned around and pointed at a cage across the room and I walked over to it pulling Phil with me. I slowly looked in and saw Lucy sitting at a round table with another girl and boy. They seemed to be having lunch and the girl said something causing Lucy to laugh and I laughed too, seeing her so happy. I looked closer and saw that she was in the mental hospital and she was holding hands with the guy underneath the table. "Looks like Lucy got a boyfriend" I pointed out and Phil looked closer and when he noticed it he smiled,

"Well then, looks likes she's not the only one."

"Nope. PJ and Chris have eachother now too!" I joked and Phil teasingly punched me in the arm

"No, I mean you silly" he said rubbing his nose against mine giving me an escimo kiss.

"I love you Phil." I said hugging him close to me and loving the thought of being able to spend eternity with this perfect man.

"I love you to Dan."

_Well there you have it. My first fanfic over! I'm kinda sad it's over. I really liked this little adventure. Maybe I'll do it again. Probably, I still have my other ones I need to finsih and the cross overs I promised to do...Oh boy. But while we are here I would really like to thank **NeverlandNat** for being the first to review my fic, **JaxontheSaxophone **for helping me with the idea and just being alive, **Dansmoshyphan **forbeing awesome and saving me from the hamster attack, and **Charsneasel** for editing my stuff (sometimes) and convincing me to put it on this site in the first place! She's a nice person. Thank you even if you weren't metioned, those people I just had certain things I wouldn't to thank them for, but I love everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed and I really appreciate it!_

_My first fan fic_

_**fin.**_

_-Mia_


End file.
